paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Tornado
This is a collab between Sarah the FBI pup and Nicky 105 It was a stormy day in Adventure Bay and the weather was getting worse TV man: and Adventure Bay is advised with a tornado warning Nicholas: I don't really like this Nigel: me neither Sarah was on the second floor taking a nap "At the airport" Pilot: it's getting bad! Co Pilot: yea, we shouldn't take off A lightning strike hit Pilot: wow! Co Pilot: contacting Air Control I repeat contacting air control! Watch tower: you need to get the passengers to safety! Pilot: *tuned the plane around and headed for the hanger A lighting strike hit the engine and tell plane turned side ways and hit the watch tower The watch tower crumbles down Guided: oh my gosh A tornado was starting to form The 747 Jumbo started to get lifted on the air and swung at around The Tornado grew bigger and bigger The hangers were getting eat up and all the other jets were getting swept up Cargo loader: oh Gosh! The airport was easily swallowed by the monster Back at the lookout Nicholas: my brother was at the airport landing here, I hope he's ok Nigel: I hope so because it's getting worse The wind picked up and it started to Hail The Tornado was plowing a path ride towards the lookout right threw Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol didn't even know it. Sarah got up from her nap and stretched. She let out a yawn and smacked her lips together. She looked outside and frowned, "Thats funny... I was pretty sure that the sky was supposed to be blue or grey... not green." She said. She walked into the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. Nicky was there, so was Nigel. "Hi Sarah." Nicky said. "Hi Nicky, Nigel. what cha watching?" Sarah asked them. "Oh, we're watching the news. There is a Tornado warning." Nigel said. Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Oh no.. that explains the sky! Nigel, where are the others?!" Sarah cried. "Out on a mission remember?" Nigel told her. "We need to get out of here, NOW!" she cried. Nicky and Nigel were confused but follow her outside. Then they saw it. the black funnel was coming their way. "RUN!" Sarah cried. They raced away from the Tornado towards Jake's mountain. Sarah came to Jake's hut and saw Shiro playing out front. "Shiro, Where is Everest?!" Sarah cried. "Oh, She's out in town with Jake!" He replied. Sarah grabbed him as the Funnel came closer. They may have been away from the lookout, but they could feel the Tornado still. Sarah looked back and gasped. There was a second funnel coming this way. "TWO TORNADOS?!" Nicky cried. They raced away but they could feel it pull them back. Finally, they were swept off their feet. "NO!" Sarah cried fighting to stay awake, but soon she blacked out. "Sarah..." Nicky mumbled then he blacked out as well. "MOMMy" Shiro screamed, but then he felt his lids close. Nigel was already out. Hours later... Nicholas awoke with him on the ground hurting like crazy Nicholas could only he ringing in his ears He could hear a couple trucks pull up He could hear a familiar go if Shooter: Guys! Shooters: we have Survivors over here! Nicholas got up and fell tho Sarah, Nigel, Shasta and Shiro woke up as well They then woke up on a hill they all saw the destruction of Adventure Bay '' ''Nicholas: I..It's all gone.. Nigel: what happened?.. Sarah: a tornado happened... the airport was destroyed along with the lookout and the rest of Adventure Bay Nicholas: *sadly pointing to a few paw patrol vehicles destroyed* Nigel: their gone. Shooter: I'm soory guys.. Shooter: we have to survive tho, so we need to brave Shooter: me and some reminds are searching for survivors Nicholas: then why don't we all join in the search ''--6:30 PM--'' Sarah comforted Shiro as he sobbed. "m-mommy... sh-shes gone!" He cried. "We don't know that for sure... she could be out there..." Shasta told him. Shooter, Nigel, and Nicholas came back. "Anything?" Sarah asked them. Shooter handed Sarah a bloody tag with a evergreen tree on it. "Their gone too." Shooter told her. Shiro took one look at it and started vomitting. He was screaming and crying. "no... not Everest and Jake!" Shasta cried. "Are there any other people alive?" Sarah asked them. "Not that I can see." Nicholas said. He shuddered. "But there are bodies everywhere..." he whispered. Sarah blinked tears out of her eyes. Shooter let one tear fall. Shiro was done screaming and crying and just sat there with a dark expression. Shasta looked away to hide the tears. Nigel and Nicholas were crying as well. "So... thats it then? We are on our own?" Sarah asked them. Shooter nodded. "I'm afraid so." he said. Sarah sighed. Her belly grumbled. "Oh... I'm starving..." she muttered. Shooter looked at Nicholas, Nigel, Shasta, and Shiro. They all looked hungry as well. He had almost not noticed the pain knawing his belly. "Okay. Lets go look for food." he said. Sarah got up and walked over to you. "I'll come with you. Nigel and Nicholas should stay here. So should Shasta and Shiro." She said. They all nodded, and Shooter and Sarah walked towards the ruin of Adventure bay. As Shooter walked to what was left of Adventure Bay with Sarah, he saw something Shooter: is that.. Shooter saw Skye's helicopter smashed on the ground were the rescue was Sarah: they are all gone.. Shooter walks over the the destroyed lookout Shooter walked to it and it was destroyed Shooter: it's all gone.. Shooter and Sarah looked the garage that Nicholas kept his race cars in they were destroyed to Shooter then saw something that made his heart Shatter He saw his wife Valentine and his 3 puppies dead under a big wall piece on the lookout They were crushed Shooter: *cries* Sarah saw this and raced towards him. She enveloped him in a hug. It was all they could do now. All they could do to combat the tears. Sarah whimpered. "It makes me wonder where Simon and Cinnamon are now..." Sarah said. She couldn't help thinking about her pups. She looked once more at the grizzly sight. Blood covered the asphalt. Sarah went to the door. It was ripped of, it was torn in half. The lookout had a long hole in the middle.Sarah looked inside. She gasped. Simon and Cinnamon layed broken on the floor. Sarah ran to them. She picked Cinnamon up... her smallest sweetest pup... and cried too. They stayed there for a few minutes before leaving. Shooter and Sarah walked towards Mr. Porter's shop. The door and roof had been torn open. Sarah turned her head and gasped. There was Mr. Porter lying broken on the ground. He had snapped his neck and his face was bloody and messed up. It was caved in a little bit. Sarah looked away quickly. When they came into the store, they saw food thrown around, but most of it was spoiled already. The dog buiscuts were fine. "We should take all we can carry." Shooter told Sarah. She nodded. And took all she could. Shooter followed her out. They were heading back where they could, when Sarah stopped. "Wait. I... I want to see my pups one more time." She told him. He nodded and they came towards the lookout. Sarah looked at her pups, and sighed. She placed a paw on each of them. "Good bye my sweethearts." she said. "Mommy?" a voice asked. Sarah gasped and turned. At the same time Shooter looked once more at the crushed bodies of his family, and turned away. "Daddy?" a voice said. Shooter: kids..? Shooter looked back All he saw still was the crushed boddies Sarah looked back as well and just saw her dead pups Shooter: but, their dead.. "We arnet daddy* Shooter looked up and saw the spirits of his family Shooter: kids! Sarah saw her kids spirits to Shooter: I'm so happy to see you "Honey" a voice called out go Sarah Sarah: Z..Zuma? "It's me" a voice called to Shooter Shooter: Valentine..? Valentine's spirit moved in front of Shooter Shooter looked down and also his puppies wagging their tails Shooter: but how? Valentine: we will always be with you Cinnamon: mommy, I missed you Sarah: I did to Valentine's spirit hugged Shooter and the puppies did to and they disappeared So did Sarah's puppies and Zuma's spirits Sarah: we gotta go Shooter: yea Shooter and Sarah walked back to the camp sight It was the best looking one ever Shooter: wow, Nicholas, Nigel, you guys did this? Nigel and Nicholas: yup, we learned how to do this from our dad Nigel: *puts one last piece of wood on the fire* --9:00 PM-- Everyone was asleep and it started to rain and thunder. Sarah snuggled with Shiro, trying to keep him warm. The camp may have looked cool, but the shelter's roof kept leaking. Shooter slept close by, along with Shasta. Nigel and Nicholas were sleeping back to back. Shasta whimpered in her sleep and she started to shiver and shake. Nicholas woke up and saw Shasta and shook her. "Shasta, wake up! Your having a nightmare!" He told her. Shasta looked up at him tears in her eyes. "I-I.. I saw them die! right in front of me!" Shasta cried. Nicholas tilted his head. "Who?" he asked her. "Everyone! Everest, Jake, Skye, Chase, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall- All of them!" She sobbed. Nicholas sighed. "Shasta... It's going to be okay. YOUR going to be okay. We won't let anything bad happen to you. Not if we can help it!" He told her. Shasta wiped a tear out of her eye. "Really?" she asked him. "Yeah. Now why don't you go back to sleep?" Nicholas asked her. Shasta nodded. "Okay. Thanks Nicholas." She said as she fell back asleep. "Your welcome." he whispered as he too fell asleep. -- 8:00 am -- Shooter got up with Nicholas and Nigel Sarah, Shasta and Shiro were still asleep Shooter went to the edge of the mountain and saw something Shooter: what's that guys? Nigel: I don't know '' ''It was a military helicopter that was searching for survivors '' ''But it started to hail and rain verry hard So it had to turn back Nicholas: no.. Shooter: Nicholas, doesn't your drone have a signal that we can send out? Nicholas; yea it does Shooter: then we need to get to your underground place for it, I hope it surged the tornado Nigel and Nicholas: me to Shooter nodded. Shooter: then lets wake the others. He nudged each sleeping pup in turn. Sarah: Whats going on? Nigel: We need to get to Nicholas's base. Sarah: okay. She walked over to Shiro and picked him up gently, but he wriggled out of her mouth. Shiro: NO! Only my mommy and Daddy could do that. Sarah looked at him pityingly. Sarah: okay Shiro. But if you fall to far behind, we will carry you. Shiro nodded. Shooter, Nicholas, Sarah and Shiro then walked threw a path that they had made to get down to a clearing in the woods. There was a big metal circle on the ground that had the letter N on it. Nicholas: here it is. Shooter: the Metal descent look that badly damaged. Nicholas: *opens the giant circle with a remote* All: *walk down to it* They all then got in it, there was plenty of room. Nicholas: ok, ready for take off. It then took off like a helicopter would. They all then flew over the wreckage of what was Adventure Bay. Then something caught their eye. Another funnel was forming. Shooter: oh crap. Sarah: turn turn turn! Nicholas: *turns the drone as fast as he can* But they were getting sucked Towards the tornado. Nicholas: isn't that the rescue helicopter? Shooter: turn turn turn! The helicopter hit the drone and one of the rotators came off as the helicopter hit it. The helicopter was then sucked into the tornado. Nicholas: we're going down! Sarah held Shiro very tightly. Shiro: I don't wanna die! Sarah just held her tightly. Shooter: brace for impact!!! Nicholas: Ahhhhhh! The drone smashes into the ground Shooter: nic.....hol......as...... Shooter: Sa....rah..... Shooter was then flattened by a piece of rock that was flung from the tornado and soon the whole Drone was thrown around and then smashed once again by the tornado. Soon the tornado storm had spread across the states and lots of things were being destroyed.... And there was no Paw Patrol to help anyone. The End From Nicky and Sarah. To viewers deaths caused by the Tornado the Tornado was the biggest tornado on scale ever recorded in the united states after it happened Category:Sarah Category:Shooter